Cleric
Important stats: Wisdom, Constitution, Charisma alignment: any, but must not be opposite to his/her deity's alignment on either axis. HD: d8 Class skills: Concentration, Craft, Diplomacy, Heal, Knowledge (arcana), Knowledge (history), Knowledge (religion), Knowledge (the planes), Profession, Spellcraft. Skill points at lvl 1: (2+INT) x 4 Skillp points at every next level: 2+INT weapon proficiency: all simple weapons; armor proficiency: light, medium, heavy, shields (except tower shield) if War domain, receive Weapon focus for deity's favored weapon as bonus feat, as well as proficiency for the weapon if martial class features: * Deity: a cleric is typically a follower of a particular god, and so tries to emulate the essence of that god. However, it is possible for a cleric to follow or worship no god in particular. * Domains: Each god is associated with several domains, or aspects of the god's function. A particular god's cleric can choose two of that god's domains to follow. Alignment domains (Good, Evil, Law or Chaos) can be chosen only if the cleric's own alignment matches them. Clerics who do not follow a specific god still choose two domains matching their values, beliefs, or inclinations. Each domain gives the cleric access to a domain spell for each spell level the cleric can use, plus a granted power (extra spells or meta-abilities). * Holy symbol - clerics traditionally carry or wear a symbol of their god or creed, as a focus for their divine abilities. * divine spellcaster: can use the full cleric spell list. Cannot cast spells opposite in alignment to deity's or domain's. Needs Wisdom >=10+Spell level to cast a spell. If cast successfully, DC for saves against that spell is 10+spell level+Cleric's WIS. Daily spell allotment (number of spells of each level a cleric can cast): see table. High Wisdom = more spells per day. Gets additional domain spell slot. MUST use a domain spell in this slot. To cast a spell, a cleric must have it prepared. Clerics spend an hour in prayer and meditation each day, communing with theit god and choosing which spells to prepare for use. Clerics do not "learn" spells the way sorcerers and wizards do; instead, they have access to the whole spell list (by the will of their god). Any spell from the list can be prepared, as long as the cleric can use spells of that level. * Spontaneous casting: if either cleric or deity are Good, can cast any cure spell instead of any prepared spell of same level or higher (but not instead of a domain slot spell). If either cleric or deity are Evil, same thing with inflict ''spells. Neutral clerics with neutral or no deity can choose which type to be able to swap. Once made, the choice is permanent. Also determines if the cleric can turn (like good) or rebuke (like evil) undead. Exceptions: Wee Jas clerics always ''inflict/rebuke; St Cuthbert clerics always cure/turn. * Turn or rebuke undead: Good clerics can channel divine power through their holy symbol to make undead flee in terror. Evil clerics can rebuke undead, making them cower in awe instead. TImes per day: 3+ WIS. Neutral clerics decide which they can do - once used, the choice is permanent and also affects the cure or inflict spontaneous casting (see above). Same exceptions as above. 5+ in Knowledge (religion) gives +2 to turn/rebuke checks. * Bonus languages: can choose also Celestial, Abyssal and Infernal Ex-Clerics - a cleric who shifts alignment to one which is opposite to his or her deity's, or violates the god's will or code of conduct otherwise, loses all spells and class features except armor/shield and simple weapons proficiencies, and cannot gain more levels as a cleric of that god. Only Atonement can reinstate a cleric in the god's good graces.